


Lost Petal

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji walks further into the darker woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Petal

Title: Lost Petal  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing:Orochimaru/Neji  
Words: 37  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Neji walks further into the darker woods. Orochimaru/Neji.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A/N: Vague character death if you squint.

 

 

Neji had been neglected for all of his short existence. How perfect. Unappreciated. Unwanted. He already knew that life didn't smell as sweet as sakura.

"Where are you going, boy?"

'To where I have to be," he crisply replied.

So, the lad was no nonsense. Oh, how he liked that.

With a smirk, Orochimaru hurried after him. He knew the boy wouldn't object. Maybe he didn't see the threat.

If only he knew.

Maybe he could spare the lad a fate that was sad as his own.

 

\---

 

Later, Orochimaru backed him up against a tree kiss until his spine perfectly aligned against the trunk. A blush bloomed in his cheeks from the exertion of the struggle.

"I don't think that we should-"

Orochimaru cut him off with a delicate chuckle.

"But I want to, Neji. Do you deny me?"

Opalite purple eyes spun like flower petals strewn across a stream spinning in all directions. Speech was probably impossible now.

However, the boy admittedly was right. After all, his kisses were poison as a viper's tongue.

Already under a toxic spell, Orochimaru leaned the Hyuga's head forward as he was swallowed in a venomous embrace.

Sometimes, Orochimaru had to be a strange savior.


End file.
